


Starlight

by VotheriLavender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Just lots of smutty angsty goodness, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, mybabyloki, mybabytony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VotheriLavender/pseuds/VotheriLavender
Summary: If love was religion, Loki was nothing but a vagabond under the weight of his glory; praying for salvation in the warmth of embracing arms and lingering kisses.  If love was an addiction, he would succumb into the depths and find vitality in the heat of flesh on flesh and the sweet friction of sweat soaked skin.  Eyes of caramel edges melding into rich chocolate flutter into brushes of full lashes and pink lips part in silent screams of ecstasy.  Nothing in the nine realms surpassed the beauty of his silken hair and soft features sharpened by the illumination of crystalline blue and soft glow of the moonlight peeking through parted curtains.  If love was the enemy, then Loki would gladly lock himself away in the confines of metal walls and thick shackles.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I found hidden in the depths of my macbook that I thought needed to be shared.

If love was religion, Loki was nothing but a vagabond under the weight of his glory; praying for salvation in the warmth of embracing arms and lingering kisses. If love was an addiction, he would succumb into the depths and find vitality in the heat of flesh on flesh and the sweet friction of sweat soaked skin. Eyes of caramel edges melding into rich chocolate flutter into brushes of full lashes and pink lips part in silent screams of ecstasy. Nothing in the nine realms surpassed the beauty of his silken hair and soft features sharpened by the illumination of crystalline blue and soft glow of the moonlight peeking through parted curtains. If love was the enemy, then Loki would gladly lock himself away in the confines of metal walls and thick shackles. 

“You are everything and more, Anthony Stark,” Loki breathes and shudders at the feel of hot heat enveloping his very being. 

Bitten nails and calloused fingers dig into skin, leaving streaks of red against porcelain; sharpened teeth draw beads of deep red, soothed by a quick, icy tongue.

He is starlight, the sparkling dust of burning comets that fly across the darkened sky, but instead of ash Loki finds his taste of sweetened berries and lingering coffee.

“You talk too much,” Tony complains once Loki had ceased his movements in favor of looking down at him with adoration, “and I’ve already told you to stop calling me Anthony. It’s Tony. T-O-N-Y. Say it with me, ‘Tony’.” 

“Antho-Tony,” Loki breathes, for once the silver tongue finding difficulty finding the right thing to say, “I have never felt such emotion for another being. It courses through my veins and shatters my very soul.”

Tony reaches up and places a warm hand against Loki’s cheek, flushed, yet still cool to the touch.

“I know,” Tony says softly, “Ever since you came into my life I finally feel I have something to live for. I’ve never understood what love was, but now I understand what everyone’s’ been talking about,” he laughs breathlessly. 

“Love?” Loki’s heart beats so fast he feels his body shaking, “You love me?” 

Tony laughs lightly and his eyes shine, “Of course I love you. Isn’t it obvi-?”

Loki doesn’t even allow the sentence to be finished as he lunges forward to capture Tony’s swollen lips in a hot, wet kiss of teeth and tongue. Long, thin fingers card through brown locks and hips snap up into tight heat with fervor; kiss broken as Tony’s head flies back, allowing Loki the luxury of pressing icy kisses against the rapid pulse of his exposed neck. 

“Say it again,” Loki commands, breathe ghosting over Tony’s burning skin. 

Lost in the pleasure of heat coursing through him and the solid embrace of Loki’s cooled flesh breaks Tony of all coherency.

Loki growls and slams himself hard into Tony with each word, “Say. It. Again.” 

A switch clicks in realisation and Tony gasps out, “I love you. Oh god, Loki, I fucking love you. I love you so much.” 

Loki reclaims Tony’s lips and wraps a hand around his aching cock, fucking him hard.

Heat coils in the pit of Loki’s stomach and he almost cries at the feelings erupting within him. 

“I love you, Tony,” Loki whispers against parted lips.

It comes in rush; a swell of pure sunlight and thundering sky. Bodies tense in sweet release and deep moans of euphoria fill the silent air around them. What happens in the blink of an eye seems to last a millennium before slowly sinking back into lazy bones and damp skin. 

Loki slides out of Tony, both whining at the loss of contact before falling beside his lover in the soft caress of silk sheets. 

Loki turns his head to find Tony already looking at him with eyes full of love and promise.

Loki smiles, but his gaze is one of deep sadness, “I never meant it to be like this.”

“I know,” Tony sighs, “but I will never give you up. No matter what.”

“I cannot put you in jeopardy because of my own selfish actions,” Loki turns his head away.

Tony sits up and groans in frustration, “You can’t start this again, Loki. I can make my own decisions and I’ve decided to be with you.”

Loki moves his body to sit on the edge of the bed, back to Tony, “I will not be responsible for the destruction of your life.”

“You won’t destroy anything! Hell, you’ve made everything about my life better.” Tony says and flails his hands around, unseen by the back turned toward him. 

“Loki, please,” Tony whispers, crawling towards Loki until he is embracing the other man, “I need you.” 

Loki leans back into Tony’s arms, back pleasantly warmed by the arc reactor between them. 

“As I you,” he breathes and tilts his head to the side to allow Tony’s lips to nip at his neck.

“I will never give you up. I always get what I want and I want you.” 

Loki laughs and allows Tony to guide him back onto the bed and under the comfort of silk sheets. Tony curls against Loki’s chest and sighs in contempt.

“I love you, Anthony Stark, with everything I am.”

Tony snorts, “And I love you, Loki Laufeyson.” 

Loki laughs and wraps his arms tightly around Tony until they fall into a peaceful slumber. 

 

Loki wakes, whether it had been minutes or hours he could not tell, for darkness still filled the room. He shifts and feels Tony groan before curling back around Loki’s cool body.

Loki runs his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiles as he begins to hear Tony’s breath even out once again into light snores. He hugs the man to his chest and lets out a shaky breath, silent tears falling down his face.

“I love you, Anthony Stark, with everything I am,” he whispers to the man sleeping curled up to his side, “but I cannot be with you.”


End file.
